Simplemente No Puedo Dejar De Amarte
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Todos mis sentimientos contigo natsu se fueron a la basura, me ignoraste y luego me sacaste del equipo solamente para meter a esta lisanna se que ella es tu mejor amiga de la infancia , pero ya no se si confiar en ti, espero que no te arrepientas de nada natsu dragneel. me dijiste que soy débil pero cuando te enfrente ya no seré la misma de antes.
1. prologo

**Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte **

**Prologo**

Natsu y Lucy siente algo más que amigos pero cuando están a punto de

Confesarse lisanna interviene para que ellos no estén juntos, pasando los

Días Lucy siente que natsu la ha ignorado también su equipo cuando su

Equipo junto con ella hacen saber una noticia para el bien de lisanna pero

Para mal para Lucy la noticia es que quedas fuera del equipo Lucy, ya me

Canse de estarte salvando todo el tiempo eres débil necesitas estar con otras

Personas, no has escuchado que somos el equipo más fuerte de fairy tail y tú

No lo eres por el caso meteremos a lisanna en tu lugar ella si es fuerte y

Puede arreglar sus problemas sola

Eso fue lo que dijo natsu.

Todos sabes que lo que dijo natsu fue un grave error.

Puede que le cueste demasiado remediar todo.

¿Qué hará Lucy mientras es echada del equipo de natsu?

¿Los demás miembros apoyan a Lucy o natsu?

¿Que hará mirajane por lo que está haciendo su querida hermana?

¿Lucy lograra olvidar todo tipo de sentimientos hacia natsu?

**Jejeje parece que mi mente está dando demasiada imaginación espero que les guste el prólogo de esta aventura que hará Lucy respecto a todo esto.**

**Sus amigos del gremio la apoyaran.**

**Espero que me apoyen en esta historia quiero lograr una pequeña meta con este fanfic.**

**** se despide juvia** **


	2. recuerdos dolorosos

**Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte **

**Por cierto este capítulo lo está narrando Lucy para que no se confundan.**

**Letra normal: es lo actual.**

**Recuerdos parte 1**

Estaba recostada en su pero su mirada estaba perdida en el techo de su habitación, su mente estaba tratando de contener esos recuerdos dolorosos, pero no podía olvidarlos ella misma sabía que se estaba haciendo daño. Todavía no estaba lista para poder regresar al gremio y poder enfrentarlo, tenía que ser más fuerte, para que ya no la sigan llamando débil y más esa persona que amo y a la maldita albina llamada lisanna que hizo todo lo posible para separarla de la que persona que amo.

**Flashback**

_Ella iba tranquilamente al gremio, junto con plue iba demasiado feliz muchos de las personas se preguntaban cuál era el motivo de su felicidad, era porque había decidido confesar sus sentimientos ante natsu, con el paso del tiempo se había enamorado de él, sobre todo era el apoyo a sus nakamas , cuando la salva de cualquier cosa y más cuando le dedica esa sonrisa tan hermoso solamente para ella._

**Fin del flashback **

Pero ese día no era para mí, todo lo que iba a pasar cambiaría su futuro y sus sentimientos hacia él.

**Flashback**

_Finalmente llegue al gremio, cuando entre todos se me quedaron viendo pero solamente lo ignore y me fui a donde estaba mi equipo que estaba hablando con ¿ lisanna? __**(N/A cuando escribía el capítulo como odie a lisanna) **__llegue y me senté a lado de erza , lisanna tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro pero decidí ignorarlo hasta que finalmente hablo natsu._

_**(N/A escuchar la canción de from yesterday – 30seconds to mars) **_

_Mientras que tu no llegabas Lucy, nosotros tomamos una decisión sumamente importante lisanna que está presente decidimos meterla a nuestro equipo _ termino de hablar natsu mirándola fijamente_

_Por mi está bien _ dijo Lucy fingiendo una sonrisa pero no sabía lo que venía._

_No estas entendiendo Lucy lo que estamos tratando de decirte es que estas fuera del equipo, ya no te necesitamos de nuestro lado eres débil, no sabes defenderte de otras personas, siempre te tenemos que salvar, para que queremos personas débiles en nuestro equipo estas manchando nuestra reputación, hasta incluso Wendy es más fuerte que tú, ella sabe defenderse de cualquier persona _ termino de hablar natsu pero con una mirada de enojo.(__**N/A mientras esto está pasando, Wendy no está presente en esta reunión y algo va pasar con ella)**_

P-pero porque me dicen esto ahora _ Lucy no termino de hablar porque alguien la interrumpió.

Lucy porque no te ahorras saliva, ya escuchaste lo que dijo natsu estas fuera del equipo, no te necesitan porque estoy yo para sustituirte, eres débil no te puedes defender, ni quisiera estas a mi alcance, como lo dijo mi querido natsu Wendy es más fuerte que tu jajaja que irónico verdad una niña es más fuerte que una señorita de 17 años _ mientras estaba hablando lisanna todo el gremio está sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.

**(N/A si se acabó la canción anterior escuchen show me love –the wanted) **

_Ese mismo instante mientras estaba hablando lisanna, estaba pensando todo lo que estaba sucediendo, me levante del asiento pero nunca pensé que diría esto pero no me arrepiento._

_Sabes he tolerado que muchas personas me digan que soy débil, que no puedo protegerme por mi misma pero te diré algo que nunca me voy arrepentir, espero que nunca hubieras regresado, estabas más bien para mi muerta, que decidiste hacer todo esto porque todavía estas enamorada de natsu y me consideraste un obstáculo para ti heee dime _ yo estaba esperando la respuesta de lisanna ya que se había sorprendido sobre su plan._

_Lucy como te atreves a decir eso, sabes cuánto daño le hacen tus palabras a lisanna _ hablo por primera vez gray ya que su mirada mostraba enojo y furia._

_Mirajane que estaba viendo esto no podía creer que lisanna había hecho todo esto para conseguir a natsu y también convenciendo a los demás que sacaran a Lucy del equipo, como hermana estaba decepcionada así que no quiso intervenir en la discusión e incluso elfman pensó lo mismo y no hicieron nada._

_Natsu que estaba escuchando todo lo que dijo Lucy, decidió atacarla con su propia magia, porque había dicho Lucy que está mejor que lisanna estuviera muerta pero no importo que el de pequeño sufriera mucho la perdida de ella._

_Karyu no hoko _ grito mientras que creo una gran bola de fuego y se la lanzo a Lucy, ya que ella no pudo esquivarla, le quemo la ropa hasta incluso su piel._

_Me levante del suelo ya que natsu la había ataca y cayó al suelo está apunto de usar mis llaves pero gray también estaba a punto de usar su magia._

_Ice make: lanza - grito gray mientras extendía sus brazos hacia adelante creando largas lanzas y las lanzo hacia Lucy._

_Antes del ataque de gray, iban llegando al gremio juvia, Levy Wendy y gajeel ya que habían ido a una misión pero gajeel olio a sangre dentro del gremio así que corrieron y cuando entraron se encontraron a Lucy con una quemadura en su estómago y un poco de sangre, lo que puso furiosa a juvia, Wendy, Levy y obviamente a gajeel._

_**(N/A el equipo azul wuuuu :3 ) **_

_Wota kane _ dijo juvia ya que ella estaba en la entrada del gremio, creo unos látigos de agua y destruyeron el ataque de gray._

_Solid scrip: plancha de hierro _ ataco Levy a natsu y gray dejando que su magia cayera en sus cabezas dejándolos inconscientes._

_Tenryu no hokou _ lanzo su ataque Wendy hacia lisanna porque ella estaba a punto de atacar a Lucy y la estrello al otro extremo del gremio._

_Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí _ pregunto gajeel furioso _

_No pasa nada solamente expulsamos a Lucy del equipo _ dijo erza totalmente calmada._

_Y porque no los detuviste y estaban atacando a la coneja_ respondió gajeel _

_Porque se lo merecía _ dijo erza con una aura oscura y con mirada fija en Lucy._

_Yo estaba tirada en el suelo tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, de pronto sentía que alguien me estaba curando la quemadura de mi brazo y escucha las voces de gajeel y erza ya que estaban discutiendo._

_**Fin del flashback **_

Han pasado 9 meses desde lo que sucedió en el gremio, no he sabido nada de todos excepto de juvia, Levy, Wendy y gajeel con ellos me comunico cada 3 veces a la semana, todavía sigo pensando que hubiera sido de mi sin la ayuda de juvia, Levy, Wendy y gajeel , se los agradeceré toda la vida por salvarme de mi ex – equipo.

Yo todavía sigo entrenado con mi maestro (N**/A no le diré quien se propuso a entrenar a **

**Lucy) **me he vuelto fuerte pero no lo suficiente todavía me falta a sí que la próxima vez que me enfrente a mi ex -equipo les ganare a toda costa y los hare pagar por lo que me hicieron .

Prepárate Natsu dragneel y lisanna Strauss porque esto es guerra para mí y no tendré piedad _ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa malvada.

Lucy a entrenar _ grito su maestro.

**Les doy gracias a todas las personas que comentaron y siguieron la historia.**

**Cloud123strife: **gracias por comentar y porque te gusto el prólogo de la historia y gracias por darme ideas.

**Rashel redfern: **creo que hice muchas preguntas, pero lo de natsu lo hare sufrir mucho, gracias por comentar.

**Eve-code-empress: **lo siento por dejarte con la intriga de lo que paso, espero que te guste hare que Lucy no lo perdone y que lo haga sufrir, gracias por comentar.

**Rushi111: **de verdad te agradezco que te haya gustado.

**Harunoakatsuki: **gracias porque te haya gustado y la reacción de Lucy será sorpresa porque viene en el capítulo que viene ya que diré que Lucy odia a natsu – upps creo que ya dije mucho.

**Anikasukino 5d:** gracias por apoyarme en el prólogo de la historia.

**Maglucy:** la historia puede que sea primeriza pero tratare de desarrollarla bien y por cierto tus ideas son geniales para el entrenador de Lucy.

**Romanticloverheart: **espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por comentar.

**Namine drawing**: si natsu cometió un gran error creo que adivinaste lo que iba a poner en el segundo capítulo, gracias por haberme recomendado a yukino y tal vez haga caso a alfo de lo que me pediste y por cierto habrá muchos celos, espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Gomene por haberme tardado demasiado merezco que me lancen tomates, me tarde porque tenía visitas y mis padres no me dejaban utilizar internet , así que como estaba aburrida de ver televisión , agarre mis audífonos y mi celular para escuchar música y un cuaderno y escribí mis historias y por cierto el final de mi primera historia dolor o soledad ya está listo para publicar y sabe que tendrá LEMON wuuu :3**

**Gracias de nuevo con sus reviews , opiniones e ideas , espero que les guste.**

**Me regalan reviews :3 * carita tierna ***

**Se despide juvia **


	3. Peleas y un rechazo

**Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte**

**Palabras : 1694 **

**Los personajes de fairy tail no me perteneces, son dueño de nuestro querido HIRO MASHIMA.**

**Capitulo anterior**

Han pasado 9 meses desde que sucedió todo esto en el gremio, no he sabido nada de todos excepto de juvia, gajeel, Wendy, Levy con ellos me comunico cada 3 días a ala semana, todavía sigo pensando que hubiera sido de mi sin la ayuda de ellos, se los agradeceré toda la vida por salvarme de mi ex equipo.

**Capítulo 2 **

**En el gremio**

Hola minna _ grito lisanna entrando al gremio con una sonrisa.

Nadie contesto al saludo de la peliblanca, desde que ocurrió el incidente con Lucy el gremio ya no es el mismo, todos están desanimados, pero aún tienen la esperanza de que ella va a volver, lisanna siempre anda pegada como chicle con natsu y está feliz de que echaran a Lucy del equipo y que se fuera del gremio, pero lo que ella está deseando es volver a encontrarse con Lucy para matarla de una vez. **(N/A ya quisieras lisanna ella te va a matar a ti *risa malvada*)**

**POV DE NATSU **

Desde que se fue luce del equipo ya no es lo mismo, me arrepiento de haberte dicho todo esas cosas sé que hacia tu mejor esfuerzo para volverte fuerte, pero desde que lisanna me dijo todo eso, me enoje y tome una estúpida decisión, nunca pude decirte que estaba enamorado de ti, sé que cuando vuelvas me odiaras, pero quiero que volvamos a ser como éramos pero nunca será así te extraño demasiado Lucy , no soporto a lisanna que siempre está conmigo no me deja ir a ningún lugar.

**FIN DEL POV**

**POV DE LISANNA **

Desde que se que la rubia oxigena todo el gremio están desanimados, no me hacen caso algunos me ´´ culpan´´ que Lucy se fue, cuando ´´ según´´ está muerta aprovecho para engatusar a natsu, él me amaba cuando éramos pequeños pero no iba a dejar que esa maldita me lo quitara, hasta prometimos de pequeños que nos íbamos a casar pero cuando regrese esa maldita estaba en mi camino, así que decidí engañar a todo el equipo de natsu para que la sacaran y se diera cuenta que era débil, pero natsu desde entonces no me ha hecho caso, pero conseguiré que el la olvide.

Chicos ya quiten esas caras largas desde que se fue Lucy están así ella era demasiado débil no servía para ser maga, era estúpida y tenía demasiado defectos pero al fin nos liberamos de los débiles y se fue esa basura rubia así que felicítenme _ cuando termine de hablar todos estaban sorprendidos que yo la dulce lisanna estuviera diciendo estas palabras.

Note que Wendy, gajeel, Wendy y juvia estaban enojadas así que decidí entretenerme con ellas **(N/A no sabes lo que viene) ** tenían su mirada ensombrecida e irradiaban una aura demasiada oscura.

En ese instante iban llegando al gremio gray, erza, y natsu de una misión, traían una cara de cansancio pero ellos notaron la tensión y el silencio sepulcral mas se sorprendieron que juvia y los demás estaban enojados.

Tú no tienes derecho a enojarte juvia y Wendy porque ustedes eran de otro gremio, para juvia era enemigo y ataco a Lucy y Wendy era de un gremio imaginario jajá así que ustedes son unas malditas arrastradas vieron que fairy tail era fuerte y decidieron unirse_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Juvia y Wendy tenían su sello de magia debajo de sus pies irradiaban una abundante fuente de magia ya estaban completamente enojadas y dispuestas a atarme pero en unas milésimas de segundo ella desaparecieron de mi vista no pude reaccionar bien ya que estaban detrás de mí, solamente me golpearon pero con una fuerza sobrehumana y me lanzaron al otro extremo del gremio titubie en levantarme ya que me dolía el golpe y me transforme para atacar.

Tu puedes decirme lo que quieres pero no voy aceptar que me esté insultando pero sabes eres una maldita estúpida arrastrada engañaste a natsu, gray, erza para que sacaran a Lucy del equipo si tanto quieren saber cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones se las diré , lo siento mirajane por tener una hermana como ella, pero tú eres la maldita basura que no sirves para nada tú misma sabias que a Lucy le gustaba natsu , pero que mejor decidiste echarla del equipo para no tener obstáculos y que tuvieras el camino libre o me equivocó lisanna _ cuando termino de hablar juvia todo el gremio estaba sorprendido.

El más sorprendido era natsu que no esperaba esa confesión.

Y tú me dices esto juvia tú eres la que pareces arrastrada con gray , él no tiene sentimientos hacia ti no entiendes que él nunca te va a corresponder pero pareces chicle pegado a él _ cuándo termine de hablar no esperaba que Wendy me atacara por atrás y cuando me repuse juvia estaba delante de mí con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y me ataco , caí de espalda en el piso ya que lo rompí al instante y ya no me pude mover porque gajeel me puso unos grilletes en las manos y pies y por el dolor en mi cuerpo me desmaye.

**FIN DEL POV **

**POV DE JUVIA **

Cuando termine de pelear con lisanna Salí del gremio quería estar relajada con todo el estrés que traía, me dispuse a ir al pequeño claro que había encontrado.

Me senté en el pasto y en un instante estaba relajada mirando al cielo pero lo que no sabía era que atrás de mi estaba una persona.

Te encontré _ susurro gray viendo fijamente.

Q-que haces aquí _ di un brinco en el lugar que estaba me había espantado.

L-lo que paso en el gremio lo siento pero he querido hablar contigo a solas peto cuando trato de hablarte no me haces caso , me ignoras no sé qué demonios te pasa desde hace 9 meses he tratado de hablarte que paso con la juvia que me amaba dime _ cuando termine de hablar gray solamente sonreí.

Solamente no me apetece hablar contigo _ solamente dije lo que me vino a mi mente.

Porque eres asi conmigo _ pregunto gray desilusionado

Nunca te han dicho que una chica no va a esperar _ la interrumpió gray

Deja de decir estupideces he estado escuchando demasiadas veces esa frase se que tu me amas y nunca me vas a dejar de amarme _ dijo gray muy seguro de si mismo.

Jajaja enserio crees que te voy a estar esperando toda la eternidad _ dije en forma sarcástica.

Nunca te respondí y nunca lo aclare me arrepiento todo lo que te decía por no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos te ignore hasta dije cosas malas en la fiesta en el castillo, te amo demasiado no pienso perderte con ningún otro hombre te protegeré de todo _ pero se vio interrumpido cuando estaba hablando.

Antes no dudaría en aceptarlo pero... estar con alguien que daña a sus nakamas me da asco, dígame Gray-sama, si juvia fuera débil, haría lo mismo?"_ pregunto juvia pero en su mirada mostraba tristeza.

Juvia _ susurro

Gray no sabía que responder solamente su fleco tapo sus ojos cuando levanto la mirada juvia ya no estaba en el lugar pero empezó a recordar todo los momentos juntos con juvia pero sabía que ella cambia cuando paso lo de Lucy.

**Bueno minna como les prometí el capítulo esto surgió cuando estaba en clases muchos me preguntaban qué era lo que estaba haciendo pero les decía secreto, minna vieron el manga de fairy tail grite como loca a las 3:00 de la madrugada cuando vi que lo publicaron nuestro querido HIRO MASHIMA nos dio un momento gruvia kyyyyyyyyyaaaa pero me dejo un mal presentimiento no quiero que silver sea el padre ju gray nooo .**

**Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews , los que siguieron la historia arigato minna –san**

**AnikaSukino 5d** : gracias por dejar tu review y dejarme tú opinión si lo se me cae mal lisanna pero más adelante la odiaran más jejej gracias por comentar.

**jpas9304 : **gracias por comentar y que te haya gustado la historia te lo agradezco mucho.

**Cotzapaula:** gracias por dejarme tu review y me alegro que te haya gustado: 3

**Neko dragneel :** bueno aquí está la continuación, creo dentro de dos capítulos se volverá demasiado interesante muchas gracias por haber comentado :3.

**Namine drawing** : me encanto tu idea , gracias por comentar mi historia, bueno cualquier duda o que no tenga ideas te pediré ayuda, creo que también adivinaste que en el próximo capítulo lisanna dirá la verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario y por darme ideas :3

**Rashel Redfern** : si natsu fue demasiado malo con lucy pero pronto vendrá lo bueno gracias por comentar.

**Alice – Pandora:** me encanto tu idea sobre gray y juvia la puse en el capítulo espero que te guste gracias por comentar y darme ideas se los agradezco demasiado.

**Kataramaster:** bueno Lucy le va a dar su merecido a lisanna pero sería más adelante lucy se encontrara con los demás pero los golpeara * risa malvada* jmuajjaa bueno creo que me Salí del tema bueno gracias por comentar.

**Veros4:** gracias por comentar y ya está el capítulo espero que te guste:3

**Sabina-chan:** gracias por haberte gustado mi historia te lo agradezco, aunque a mi hermana también la dejo triste por como natsu maltrato a Lucy pero pronto tendrá su merecido muajajaja gracias por dejar tu reviews: 3.

**Bueno mina gracias por el apoyo de sus reviews y sus opiniones y son aceptadas ideas para el fanfic.**

**Bueno les quería decir que mi primera historia ya la termine y les invito a que lean mi otro fanfic PEQUEÑO MUNDO, bueno como saben este capítulo me inspire en la escuela ya que la escribía en mi casa pero me pregunte ¿porque no le avanzo al capítulo? **

**Y así surgió este emocionante capitulo hasta odie más a lisanna **

**Buenno espero que les guste **

**Me regalan un review :3**

**Se despide juvia –chann **

**¡ ja ne ¡**


	4. Conversacion Y Un Posible Regreso

**Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte**

**Capitulo # 3**

**Conversaciones y un posible regreso**

**Palabras:**

**Pareja: Lucy y natsu NALU **

**Los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen le pertenece a nuestro querido HIRO MASHIMA, pero la historia shii: 3**

**Capitulo anterior **

Te encontré _ susurro gray viendo fijamente.

Q-que haces aquí _ di un brinco en el lugar que estaba me había espantado.

L-lo que paso en el gremio lo siento pero he querido hablar contigo a solas peto cuando trato de hablarte no me haces caso , me ignoras no sé qué demonios te pasa desde hace 9 meses he tratado de hablarte que paso con la juvia que me amaba dime _ cuando termine de hablar gray solamente sonreí.

Solamente no me apetece hablar contigo _ solamente dije lo que me vino a mi mente.

Porque eres asi conmigo _ pregunto gray desilusionado

Nunca te han dicho que una chica no va a esperar _ la interrumpió gray

Deja de decir estupideces he estado escuchando demasiadas veces esa frase se que tu me amas y nunca me vas a dejar de amarme _ dijo gray muy seguro de si mismo.

Jajaja enserio crees que te voy a estar esperando toda la eternidad _ dije en forma sarcástica.

Nunca te respondí y nunca lo aclare me arrepiento todo lo que te decía por no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos te ignore hasta dije cosas malas en la fiesta en el castillo, te amo demasiado no pienso perderte con ningún otro hombre te protegeré de todo _ pero se vio interrumpido cuando estaba hablando.

Antes no dudaría en aceptarlo pero... estar con alguien que daña a sus nakamas me da asco, dígame Gray-sama, si juvia fuera débil, haría lo mismo?"_ pregunto juvia pero en su mirada mostraba tristeza.

Juvia _ susurro

Gray no sabía que responder solamente su fleco tapo sus ojos cuando levanto la mirada juvia ya no estaba en el lugar pero empezó a recordar todo los momentos juntos con juvia pero sabía que ella cambia cuando paso lo de Lucy.

**Capitulo # 3**

JUVIA POV

Tal vez fui demasiado cruel con el pero no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos, estoy confundida conmigo misma, cuando creo que lo he olvidado siempre aparece en ese momento, aun lo amo pero me siento insegura estando a tu lado, me da miedo que me ataques por cualquier defecto prefiero alejarte de mí pero creo que te estas aferrando más a mí.

Camine llegando hasta fairy hills, subí los escaleras, mientras estaba caminando por el pasillo recordé un fragmento de su rechazo.

_Yo también estoy entrando a una nueva etapa y voy a decir que no a las cosas que no me gustan._

Trate de alegar ese recuerdo, pero no se me puede olvidar ese día en el baile me arregle demasiado para gustarle a gray y me sacara a bailar pero en vez de eso obtuve un cruel rechazo, luego paso el tiempo y ocurrió el problema de Lucy, por cierto por estar recordando estas cosas se me olvido por completo comunicarme con Lucy.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, me cambie para estar algo más cómoda, elegí por unos short color azul rey y una playera negra y unas sandalias negras y cuando termine por cambiarme saque una lacrima de comunicación y marque el número de Lucy, por mientras se comunica me senté en la cama y por fin pude ver a Lucy, ya que solo me comunicaba con ella 3 veces a la semana.

Hola Lucy _ dije con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Hola juvia, te ves demasiado linda _ dijo ella con su típica sonrisa.

Gracias por cierto como te va con el entrenamiento_ pregunte con una tímida sonrisa.

No me lo recuerdes por favor, es demasiado duro conmigo, no me deja descansar pero vale la pena entrenar con él, mi magia se ha incrementado demasiado _ me respondió con una mirada llena de orgullo y con un puchero.

**FIN DEL POV **

**LUCY POV**

Estaba a punto de acostarme pero me llego un comunicado y sonreí era juvia, me alegre por hablar con ella ya que siempre me anima en seguir adelante con mi entrenamiento, estábamos platicando amenamente hasta que se me ocurrió hablar de natsu, quería saber si sigue con la maldita albina de lisanna.

Bueno juvia te quería preguntar sobre_ pero no alcance a terminar porque me interrumpió.

De natsu verdad? _ me pregunto, luego se me quedo viendo pensativa y luego soltó un suspiro.

Si quiero saber si sigue con la canosa de lisanna _ dije con odio el nombre, ella tuvo toda la culpa que todo esto pasara.

Si sigue con ella pero lo que he visto escapar_ no termino de decirme porque la interrumpí.

No me digas que ellos están teniendo _ no termine de decir porque ella me interrumpió creo que eso fue venganza.

NO POR DIOS LUCY DEJAME TERMINAR _ me grito juvia _ bueno ya que puedo hablar en paz puedo proseguir él se escapa de lisanna, creo que se hartó de ella es que lisanna no lo deja ir a ningún lado y si va a una misión siempre quiere ir con el _ cuándo termino de hablar juvia no puede soltar una carcajada.

Juvia que me estaba viendo fijamente con una expresión sumamente seria, deduje algo y ella no se comportaba así que quería la verdad.

Hay algo que no me estás diciendo así que HABLA_ grite al último quería respuestas.

Wendy y o golpeamos a lisanna porque nos insultó _ me dijo soltando todo lo que tenía guardado.

Q-que _ no sabía que responder eso había siso directo.

Awwwww yo quiero ver la repetición, ya quiero verla y darle su merecido. _ dije con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Por cierto se me olvidaba, ya ha pasado 1 año **(N/A que rápido pasa el tiempo: D) **y tal vez ya regresare al gremio espero con ansias ese día quiero ver las caras de todos_ dije con una sonrisa.

Juvia cuando escucho esto se quedó completamente en shock, no podía creer lo que escucho, hasta que salió de sus pensamientos y empezó a gritar.

Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa ¿cuándo regresa? ¿Qué día? ¿Qué mes? ¿A qué horas? Dime DIME _ me grito hasta me aturdió.

No lo sé pero cuando esté segura te dijo bueno juvia es hora de despedirnos le mandas saludos a Wendy, Levy y gajeel y al maestro dile que los extraño demasiado y que pronto los volveré a ver _ dije con una sonrisa de melancolía.

Yo les diré y cuenta conmigo y por cierto creo que si lisanna me dice algo de nuevo creo que no me contendré y la golpeare hasta que caiga al hospital – me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

C-claro pero déjame a los demás a mi bueno nos vemos _ dije al final y corte la conversación.

Me alegro que tenga buenos amigos en que confiar que bueno que tenga esa hermoso lazo de amistad con ellos.

**FIN DEL POV**

Mientras ya era de noche en la residencia de fairy hill en la habitación de la peliblanca estaba creando una poción de amor para que natsu cayera a sus pies y se olvidara de Lucy.

**Buenno minna hasta que pude subir el capítulo, tenía en mente subirlo el lunes pero mi hermana me dijo que lo subiera mañana pero ya no me pude aguantar más y lo subí hoy: D me encanto el capítulo, que creen que haga lisanna con natsu.**

**Bueno una de mis razones por lo que no la subí es que mi querido maestro me dejo una investigación de 32 hojas sobre varios temas pero no las quería impresas las quería a mano imagínense con estaba como loca escribiendo pero ya lo revise hoy y le gusto y ya me libre de esa materia.**

**Gracias por todos los que me apoyaron la historia y la siguieron.**

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Bienvenidos Sting y rogué y el regreso de Lucy._

**Les agradezco a:**

**Namine drawing – AnikaSukino 5d – nalugruvia – Rashel Redfern - Romanticloverheart – yune Leagrove – darving21 – Alice – pandora – Guest .**

**Bueno minna me regalan un reviews :3**

**Se despide juvia-chann**

**¡ ja ne !**


	5. 5 Bienvenidos Sting y Rogue Y Lucy

**Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte **

Holla minna-saan lo siento lo siento lo siento tarde demasiado en actualizar es que se me fue la inspiración para el capítulo, pero ya estoy de vuelta, sé que merezco tomatazos enormes (demasiados) me demore mucho porque mis maestros me piden demasiada tarea y no puedo hacer las 2 cosas al mismo tiempo y otra de no actualizar fue que mis padres me castigaron a mí y mis hermanas y nos quitaron el internet y la laptop y la televisión eso fue mi sufrimiento no saben la tentación de ir a un ciber y subir los capítulos pero buena ya cumplí mi condena y les traigo un capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste.

**Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte **

**Capítulo 4 # **

**Bienvenidos Sting y rogué y el regreso de Lucy.**

Bueno mis queridos hijos sé que después de lo sucedido con Lucy, no hemos estado muy felices que digamos pero ahora tenemos nuevos miembros, hoy no llegaran porque están de misión sé que no nos llevamos muy bien con ellos, pero hagan lo posible para tratarlos como nakamas y miembros de este gremio _ se vio interrumpida la plática y aviso de nuevos miembros.

Ya viejo dinos quiénes son? _ grito natsu entusiasmado por sus nuevos compañeros.

Bueno ya no me interrumpan O SE QUEDAN CON LA DUDA _ grito makarov al último y todos se quedó en silencio.

SON Sting y rogué _ dijo con una sonrisa

QUUEEEEEEE _ grito casi todo el gremio excepto por 4 personas que les daba gusto la noticia.

No tienen nada de malo que ellos vengan al gremio al cabo que ellos me caen bien _ dijo juvia con una sonrisa coqueta.

Gray cuando escucho lo que dijo juvia se enojó consigo mismo, ya había perdido a la única mujer que ama todo por su maldito orgullo y luego ella diciendo eso, parece como si se interesara de alguno de ellos pero no va a suceder si es así porque él va a ser lo posible para que juvia sea de él.

Cuando juvia dijo eso todo el gremio quedo en un silencio incomodo, todos la miraban fijamente a juvia con un poco de molestia por sus palabras y que en este año y medio no se llevaban bien con ellos desde lo sucedido con Lucy.

Que me están mirando así todo su tiempo, no tienen otra cosa que hacer _ dijo juvia con un deje de molestia.

Bueno es que eres demasiado imprudente con tus palabras _ dijo erza enojada.

Como que imprudente yo sé lo que dijo y sé que estoy en lo correcto scarlet pero por al menos yo no fui la que lastimo a Lucy ehhh en vez de ser yo imprudente tú y tu equipo fueron lo que lastimaron o me equivoco _ dijo juvia mirándolos retadoramente.

Todo quedo en un intenso silencio y todos en el gremio estaba sorprendidos por las palabras de juvia, sabían que tenían razón hace mucho no hay un integrante nuevo en el gremio, siempre los espantaban para que no volvieran y cuando lo hay siempre actúan así

Maduren por favor _ dijo juvia con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Todos pensaron en una simple cosa que no les agradaba nada….

¡EN DONDE QUEDO LA JUVIA TIMIDA Y ALEGRE QUE SIMPRE PERSEGUIA A GRAY!

Nosotros no los culpamos que hayan lastimado a Lucy, pero tienen que ver su error que cometieron, traicionaron la confianza de Lucy , su cariño que ella tenía asía el gremio y a ustedes , si alguna vez la vuelven a ver traten de ganar su perdón , con un simple perdón no curara su daño pero suplíquenle hasta que ella les perdone o les dé una segunda oportunidad, pero si siguen lamentándose así no servirá de nada, todo este problema fue culpa de lisanna porque quería estar al lado de natsu y que pensó en sacar a Lucy del equipo y insultándola para ver si funcionaba y si le sirvió para lograr su cometido , todos piensan que lisanna es una santa pero no lo es, es más que una maldita anaconda que busca a su presa , piénsenlo desde que llego ella, cambiaron las cosas con el equipo de natsu , maduren y piensen en cómo van a resolver el problema , no se encierren en su mente traten de buscar una solución _ dijo Levy hablando maduramente como una persona adulta.

Todos bajaron la mirada al escuchar las palabras de Levy sabían que ella y juvia trataban de ayudarlos pero se encerraron y no buscaron la solución para poderse ayudarse a sí mismos.

Traten de buscar la solución y primero empiecen a perdonarse a sí mismos, sé que tienen remordimiento en su mente pero vean las cosas que no son así _ dijo juvia apoyando las palabras de Levy.

Gracias Levy y juvia _ dijeron al unísono todos los miembros del gremio.

De nada pero piénsenlo y no lo olviden _ dijeron juvia y Levy al mismo tiempo.

HOLA A TODOS _ alguien grito atrás de toso y para ser exactos en la mera entrada del gremio.

Todos voltearon atrás para ver quienes eras y se sorprendieron en ver quiénes eran.

Sting – rogué _ gritaron juvia /Wendy/Levy

Mocoso _ dijo gajeel con un pedazo de metal en su boca.

Gajeel _ dijo rogué al ver de nuevo a su maestro cuando era pequeño.

Azulitas _ dijo Sting refiriéndose a las chicas.

Las tres se quedaron con tic en la ceja por como las llamaron nadie se había atrevido a llamarlas así pero pronto se vengaran.

Bienvenidos Sting y rogué a fairy tail _ les dio la bienvenida el maestro a sus nuevos integrantes.

Es hora de FIESTA _ grito makarov con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la barra para sentarse.

SIIIIIIIIIIII _ gritaron todos directo a festejar.

**En otra parte (en el tren)**

Crees que les agrade que vuelva _ pregunto Lucy a su maestro.

Tal vez y estén arrepentidos de lo que te hicieron y si no golpea o desquítate con las personas que te dijeron débil porque ahora ya no lo eres o si Lucy _ dijo aquel maestro misterioso.

No lo sé pera a los únicos que quiero ver son a juvia, Levy, Wendy y gajeel y a Lily no los he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, lo único que quiero es ir a abrazarlos por darme apoyo en todo y darles las gracias por haberme salvado de las garras de esas personas que ni quiero decir sus nombres _ dijo Lucy con una mirada melancólica.

Y no te has preguntado qué pasaría si lisanna te vuelve a ver y trata de matarte con cualquier cosita que se le venga a la mente _ dijo su maestro.

Jjaja enserio estas bromeando ella matarme nunca en su vida va a poder matarme primero lo hago yo y no se luego haga cenizas su cuerpo _ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa dulce.

Bueno prepárate porque ya llegamos a magnolia Lucy, prepara tu autocontrol y tus sentimientos no dejes que te vuelvan a llamar débil ya que no lo eres ten confianza en ti misma y no dejes que otras personas no te la bajen y te hagan sentir menos oíste _ dijo su maestro bajando del tren.

**(Chan channn channn channnnn ya se sabrá quien es el maestro de lucy kyaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

Claro que no se me olvida tú me enseñaste eso o no que tuviera toda mi confianza y nadie se tiene que atrever a llamarme débil ya quiero ver las caras de todos cuando me vuelvan a ver prepárense FAIRY TAIL que voy en camino con mi querido maestro **GILDARTS** que me enseño demasiadas cosas_ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa dulce en volver a estar en magnolia y sentir ese cálida brisa de viento.

**(N/A por fin se supe quién es el maestro de nuestra querida Lucy jajaja enserio me emocione en escribir esto Xd)**

Caminamos un buen tramo de camino para poder llegar al gremio me estaba preparando para poder hacer mi entrada al gremio y rogando para que estuviera ahí lisanna para poder patearle el trasero por llamarme débil _ estaba pensando Lucy y no se di cuenta que gildarts ya había abierto la puerta del gremio.

LLEGAMOS _ grito gildarts mientras que todos estaban sorprendidos por volverlo a ver ya que había desaparecido y no había dejado ni rastro alguno.

Al parecer aquí no ha cambiado nada verdad _ dijo Lucy con una mirada fría que no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

L-L-L-L-L-ucyyyy _ gritaron todos en volver a ver a su querida nakama que se había desaparecido hace un año y medio.

Todos cuando la vieron no dudaron en lanzarse sobre ella en abrazarla pero no esperaban el movimiento de Lucy.

No me importan ustedes _ dijo Lucy haciéndose a una lado para que no la lograran abrazar.

Todos cayeron al piso por el movimiento de Lucy.

Todos miraban el caminar de Lucy hacia donde estaban juvia, Levy, Wendy y gajeel que solo le daban una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Bienvenida de nuevo Lucy _ dijeron las azulitas (XD).

Gracias por todo chicas y chico _ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

No pasa nada _ dijo Levy mirando cariñosamente a Lucy.

STING – ROGUE QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUI_ pregunto Lucy ladeando su cabeza a un lado un poco confundida.

**Bueno minna como les prometí aquí esta y ya saben quién es el maestro de Lucy , gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus lindos reviewsss y los que siguieron la historia y las que lo pusieron en favoritos, gracias enserio gracias.**

**Buenooo les agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviewws ya que no pude ponerlos porque me castigaron buuaa pero bueno ARIGATO MINNNA SANN.**

**Capítulo 6 # LA VERDAD DESCUBIERTA **

**Se despide juvia ~ chaan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me regalan un reviews :3**

**¡ ja ne !**


	6. Verdad Descubierta

**Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte **

Minna san enserio lo lamento en no haber actualizado esta historia, es que me castigaron por culpa de mis hermanas y que mejor castigo quitarnos el internet y también quitaron el cable para no ver nada en la tele nooo hubieran visto como estaba sufriendo parecía loquita pero aun con el tiempo le seguí haciendo los capítulos del fanfic y como subí con este dos capítulos espero que les guste.

**Capitulo anterior **

Al parecer aquí no ha cambiado nada verdad _ dijo Lucy con una mirada fría que no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

L-L-L-L-L-ucyyyy _ gritaron todos en volver a ver a su querida nakama que se había desaparecido hace un año y medio.

Todos cuando la vieron no dudaron en lanzarse sobre ella en abrazarla pero no esperaban el movimiento de Lucy.

No me importan ustedes _ dijo Lucy haciéndose a una lado para que no la lograran abrazar.

Todos cayeron al piso por el movimiento de Lucy.

Todos miraban el caminar de Lucy hacia donde estaban juvia, Levy, Wendy y gajeel que solo le daban una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Bienvenida de nuevo Lucy _ dijeron las azulitas (XD).

Gracias por todo chicas y chico _ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

No pasa nada _ dijo Levy mirando cariñosamente a Lucy.

STING – ROGUE QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUI_ pregunto Lucy ladeando su cabeza a un lado un poco confundida.

**Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte **

**Palabras:**

**Capitulo # 6 VERDAD DESCUBIERTA **

**Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a nuestro querido HIRO MASHIMA, pero la historia shii :3**

STING – ROGUE QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUI_ pregunto Lucy ladeando su cabeza a un lado un poco confundida.

Sorpresa _ dijo Sting nervioso ante la mirada de Lucy.

Como que sorpresa no me avisaron que ustedes iban a estar en este gremio y mucho menos que ustedes llegaran el mismo día que yo ehh explíquenme más tarde OYERON _ dijo Lucy enojada.

Todos los que estaban alrededor de Lucy dieron 5 pasos atrás por la forma en que Lucy regañaba a Sting y rogué aunque este último estaba tranquilo excepto el grupito azulitas y un pelinegro pero los demás estaban asustados ya que nunca habían visto ver enojada a Lucy, pero daba miedo.

Cálmate Lucy apenas ellos llegaron _ dijo Levy con una pequeña sonrisa para que se tranquilizara Lucy.

Por cierto como que AZULITAS _ dijo juvia con un aura oscura y su mirada no decía nada bueno.

Siii porque azulitas _ pregunto en forma inocente Wendy ya que no entendí porque les decían así.

Etto porque no lo dejamos este asuntito más tarde no _ pregunto Sting con miedo ya que las conocía, pero cuando Levy y juvia se enojan son los mismísimos demonios y tienes que salir corriendo.

Bueno cambiando de tema, porque estás aquí Lucy ya que tú no eres bienvenida aquí_ pregunto erza enojada de volver a ver a esa persona.

Mira para empezar tu no decides nada de quien es bienvenido o no eso es el trabajo del maestro del gremio**, segundo** puedo venir aquí cuando se me de la relajada gana, **tercera** tú no eres nadie en quien me tienes que dar órdenes y **cuarta** no me levantes el tono de voz porque no me quieren ver enojada verdad _ dijo Lucy enojada ya que no le gusta que le den órdenes.

Vaya vaya miren a quien me encontré o diría volvió al gremio _ dijo una persona en la entrada de gremio, Lucy y los demás reconociendo la voz.

LISANNA _ dijo Lucy en un susurro.

Vaya parece que ya te dieron de alta en el hospital no lisanna _ dijo juvia con una sonrisa burlona.

Lucy que escucho lo que dijo juvia se empezó a reír y aunque todos del gremio la vieron raro, le causaba gracia en qué estado venia ella parecía momia estaba vendada por todas partes.

Jajaja de seguro se acabaron las vendas en el hospital_ dijo Lucy riéndose un poco alto pero ese comentario hizo enojar a lisanna.

Y que si se acabaron, pero en asunto no es conmigo es contigo Lucy o diría yo DEBIL ya que te fuiste por ello no porque te dijeron tu verdad ellos me escogieron por ser más fuerte que tu _ dijo lisanna con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Gildarts que estaba escuchando todo el pleito entre aquellas chicas, agarro a cana de los hombres y se fueron a refugiar detrás de la barra.

Ooye porque me llevas acá_ pregunto cana confundida.

Te acuerdas que yo desaparecí un año y medio _ pregunto gildarts

Sii y te fuiste sin avisar a donde te fuiste, para mí fue doloroso pensaba que ya no me querías y te alegaste de mi _ dijo cana con una sonrisa y mirada triste.

No pienses eso te quiero y nunca me alegare de ti, pero me dio coraje en que trataran así a Lucy y decidí entrenarla para hacerla fuerte y que no la volvieran a lastimar otra vez y ella me pidió que no quería que supieran nadie, pero las únicos que sabían eran juvia, Levy, Wendy, gajeel y makarov pero no dijeron nada y esperaron hasta el regreso de ella_ explico gildarts el asunto.

Pero porque nos escondemos aquí _ pregunto de nuevo cana

Porque ellas van a pelear enserio y van a destruir todo el gremio ya que Lucy es demasiado fuerte _ respondió gildarts con seguridad.

**(N/A escuchen la canción de thunderstruck de AC/DC) **

Vaya al parecer el gato te comió la lengua, DEBIL _ dijo lisanna con una sonrisa.

Pero mira quien habla pedazo de escoria que eres porque no les dices a todo el gremio que eres una maldita zorra, arrastrada que por tu culpa me echaron del equipo y me insultaron y me golpearon ahhh _ respondió Lucy con enojo, su mirada daba miedo.

Lisanna escucho todo lo que dijo Lucy se sorprendió que ella le digiera esas cosas pero pensaba que iba a volver la Lucy débil que tiene que depender de los demás, pero al parecer se equivocó.

Si no escuchaste lo que dije víbora arrastrada _ pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa burlona.

Para eso viniste Lucy a insultar a la pobre de lisanna _ dijo erza con su armadura puesta.

No te dejare que la vuelvas a lastimar con tus palabras insultantes _ dijo erza con un aura oscura y su mirada llena de enojo.

Valla al parecer te quieres meter a la pelea scarlet _ dijo Lucy con una mirada sádica.

Pero falta el platillo principal NATSU DRAGNEEL Y GRAY FULLBUSTER ya que ustedes me lastimaron y me insultaron_ dijo Lucy pero los dos últimos no se movieron de su lugar y sus miradas estaban escondidas por el fleco de su cabello.

Natsu ayúdame _ suplico lisanna nerviosa por la mirada que le daba Lucy a ella.

No te ayudara en nada el asunto principal es contigo y conmigo _ respondió Lucy ante la súplica de lisanna.

Bueno ya que nadie va a empezar seré yo la que daré el primer paso_ dijo lisanna empezando a usar su magia.

Lanzo su magia asía donde se encontraba Lucy pero el ataque si llego pero ella no estaba.

Al parecer este año y medio te volviste más lenta _ dijo Lucy apareciendo atrás de lisanna.

Tu turno acuario _ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa ya que este año que había pasado su relación con ella había mejorado.

Maldita canosa no te metas con mi portadora _ dijo acuario lanzándole toda el agua posible.

Lisanna estaba distraída viendo a natsu y no vio venir el ataque y lo único que pudo sentir fue el golpe contra la pared.

Al parecer te hiciste fuerte Lucy pero nunca podrás recuperar el tiempo, yo estuve con natsu todo el tiempo, nos besamos, hasta tuvimos relacio_ se vio interrumpida el hablar de lisanna.

Y si las tuvieran que me importa_ dijo Lucy pero su mirada estaba ensombrecida.

_Al parecer disfruto natsu mi ausencia, maldición todavía sigo aferrada a él, tuve un año y medio y todavía no lo puedo olvidar, al parecer es un amor imposible, más lo que acaba de decir esa maldita canosa._

No le creas Lucy _ dijo juvia cruzada de brazos.

Y tú qué sabes no te metas en lo que no importa Loxar _ dijo erza mirándola retadoramente.

Lo mismo va para a ti TITANIA _ dijo juvia con la mirada fija en ella.

Todos los espectadores que estaban viendo la batalla de lucy y lisanna se sorprendieron más cuando se empezaron a insultar juvia y erza sería una batalla sangrienta si las dos últimas mencionadas pelearan.

Y porque va para mi ehh Loxar, por cierto como va tu relación con gray ehh al parecer te quedaras sola el resto de tu vida _ dijo erza sarcástica.

Gray que estaba escuchando lo que decían juvia y erza , estaba molesto por lo que dijo erza ella no tenía que meterse en su vida, no quería que la regara más, ya tenía suficiente que perdió un año y medio con juvia ella al parecer se olvidó de él y ya no lo ama más.

Si me quedo sola, TU también te quedaras sola no erza, porque creo que tú nunca andarás con jellal , pero recuerda como fue la última vez que se vieron y cuando se enteró que habías lastimado a Lucy y que tú la lastimaste que fue lo que te dijo aaa lo recuerdo yo estaba escuchando NO PUEDO ANDAR CON ALGUIEN QUE LASTIMA A SUS NAKAMAS _ dijo juvia en forma sarcástica.

Maldita _ susurro enojada ya que por lo que había pasado con Lucy jellal la dejo.

**Regresemos con Lucy y con lissanna.**

Mientras que todos estaban sorprendidos por juvia y erza, Lucy no perdió tiempo y empezó a atacar a lisanna y obvio que ella se defendía pero Lucy se había vuelto más fuerte y lisanna ya estaba todo lastimada y estaba tirada en el suelo.

Dilo enfrente de todos lo que planeaste _ dijo Lucy agarrando a lisanna del cuello y apretándola pero luego la soltó y se alejó de ella.

Siii FUI YO LA QUE CONVENCI A EL EQUIPO DE NATSU QUE SACARAN A LUCY DEL EQUIPO QUE ERA DEBIL Y SOLO DEPENDIA DE LOS DEMAS Y LO HICE PORQUE QUERIA ESTAR MAS CERCA DE NATSU Y ELLA ESTORBABA Y HICE TODO LO POSIBLE EN SEPARARLOS Y LO LOGRE Y HICE A NATSU MIO EN TODAS LAS FORMAS ASI QUE NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA, FUERON DEMASIADOS INGENUOS ERZA,NATSU Y GRAY PERO JUSTAMENTE AL MOMENTO QUE LA ATACARON TENIAN QUE LLEGAR EL TRIO DE AZULES Y LA SALVARON,PERO SABEN TANBIEN ERA EL PLAN DE QUE GRAY SE QUEDARA SOLO Y SIN JUVIA, EN QUE NATSU SE QUEDARA SIN LUCY Y QUE ERZA SE QUEDARA SOLA SIN JELLAL QUE IRONICO LAS PAREJAS NUNCA SE JUNTARON _ dijo lisanna ya enojada y lastimada por Lucy y asique hablo con la verdad.

N-no puede ser _ dijo erza.

Esa es la verdad _ dijo gajeel con un pedazo de hierro en su boca.

Son unos estúpidos de verdad _ dijo Sting que él estaba calladito y viendo todo el espectáculo.

Y que piensan hacer fairy tail con ella _ pregunto rogué.

A PARTIR DE AHORA LISANNA STRAUSS QUEDAS EXILIADA DEL GREMIO Y NUNCA VOLVERAS AQUÍ _ DIJO MAKARAOV ENOJADO.

Maldito gremio de mierda _ dijo lisanna levantándose y se dirigió asía la salida del gremio.

Espero que no se arrepientan _ dijo lisanna

QUE TE VALLA MAL LISANNA _ gritaron Lucy/ juvia/Wendy/Levy.

**Buenno minna aquí les dejo el capítulo ya que era doble espero que les guste ya supieron la verdad a a partir de aquí que aran natsu y los demás para recuperar el perdón de Lucy.**

**Gracias minna por sus reviews :3**

**Les agradezco a:**

**Rashel Redfern – RapGod- Sabina-chan- Nashi Kligger –Black Klixger – yolandachiku-Karii-chan12 –cloud123strife – AomeAzakura – Sakura Hatsu – Darving21 – ne – Caro-chi – Kataramaster – AnikaSukino 5d – Namine drawing – jpas9304 – guest – Alice-pandora- Yune leagrove – Romanticloverheart – nalugruvia.**

**Capítulo 7 # PERDON**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Me regalan reviewwss :3**

**.**

**.**

**Se despide juvia chann **

**¡ ja ne !**


	7. PERDON

**Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte**

**Capítulo 7 # Perdón**

**Palabras: 1828**

**Los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen le pertenecen a nuestro querido HIRO MASHIMA pero la historia shii :3**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Siii FUI YO LA QUE CONVENCI A EL EQUIPO DE NATSU QUE SACARAN A LUCY DEL EQUIPO QUE ERA DEBIL Y SOLO DEPENDIA DE LOS DEMAS Y LO HICE PORQUE QUERIA ESTAR MAS CERCA DE NATSU Y ELLA ESTORBABA Y HICE TODO LO POSIBLE EN SEPARARLOS Y LO LOGRE Y HICE A NATSU MIO EN TODAS LAS FORMAS ASI QUE NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA, FUERON DEMASIADOS INGENUOS ERZA,NATSU Y GRAY PERO JUSTAMENTE AL MOMENTO QUE LA ATACARON TENIAN QUE LLEGAR EL TRIO DE AZULES Y LA SALVARON,PERO SABEN TANBIEN ERA EL PLAN DE QUE GRAY SE QUEDARA SOLO Y SIN JUVIA, EN QUE NATSU SE QUEDARA SIN LUCY Y QUE ERZA SE QUEDARA SOLA SIN JELLAL QUE IRONICO LAS PAREJAS NUNCA SE JUNTARON _ dijo lisanna ya enojada y lastimada por Lucy y asique hablo con la verdad.

N-no puede ser _ dijo erza.

Esa es la verdad _ dijo gajeel con un pedazo de hierro en su boca.

Son unos estúpidos de verdad _ dijo Sting que él estaba calladito y viendo todo el espectáculo.

Y que piensan hacer fairy tail con ella _ pregunto rogué.

A PARTIR DE AHORA LISANNA STRAUSS QUEDAS EXILIADA DEL GREMIO Y NUNCA VOLVERAS AQUÍ _ DIJO MAKARAOV ENOJADO.

Maldito gremio de mierda _ dijo lisanna levantándose y se dirigió asía la salida del gremio.

Espero que no se arrepientan _ dijo lisanna

QUE TE VALLA MAL LISANNA _ gritaron Lucy/ juvia/Wendy/Levy.

**Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte **

**Capitulo # 7 Perdón **

Lucy _ titubeo erza al tratar de hablar con su amiga pero aunque ella ya no la consideraba así.

Qué? _ pregunto Lucy de mal humor.

Perdónanos no queríamos hacerte daño, no pensábamos que lisanna estuviera así de mal para poder chantajearnos_ dijo erza con su mirada cabizbaja.

Saben yo no vine para que me pidieran perdón pero tomen esto como una advertencia les regresare el favor que me hicieron hace 1 año y medio, diría que ya estoy en el nivel de enfrentarlos y además juvia me ayudo bastante así que manténganse atentos porque cualquier día les puede pasar un ´´ accidente´´ _ advirtió nuestra querida Lucy enfrente de todos los miembros del gremio.

Juvia _ susurro erza al ver que juvia la miraba con rencor.

Que ahora me quieres pedir perdón, ahórrate las disculpas que no pienso perdonarte todo este año y medio que nos has insultado pero diría que lo disfrute demasiado quien diría que TITANIA tuviera una debilidad y con eso su amado se fue jajaj que ironía _ dijo juvia retirándose a donde se encontraba Lucy.

Lo siento Lucy no pensaba que lisanna me engañara a mí, por culpa de ella perdí a la persona que amo y a mis amigas que siempre me apoyaron en todo pero ahora estamos en esta situación pero darnos una segunda oportunidad también te lo dijo a ti juvia dame una oportunidad sé que las cosas que hemos hecho no fue nada bueno y queremos remediarlo, Lucy tu amas a natsu y juvia tu amas a gray sé que este año fue demasiado duro para nosotros pero queremos arreglarlo por favor perdónanos_ volvió a decir erza pero ahora salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

Juvia sé que no he sido muy buena contigo pero me entere que gray se te declaro acéptalo él no tiene la culpa que lisanna haya hecho esto él te ama demasiado pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde pero tú puedes remediar todo por favor perdón_ interrumpieron a erza.

Crees que te hayas enterado que gray se me declaro me importa te voy a decir lo que yo misma le dije NO VOY A ANDAR CON UNA PEROSNA QUE LASTIMA A SUS NAKAMAS creo que se te hace familiar esa frase nee además estas equivocada yo no amo a gray lo deje de querer y tener ese cariño que siempre le daba y me ignoraba y me era indiferente hace un año y medio el perdió todo de mi así que no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben _ dijo juvia arta de que siempre le digieran que le diera una oportunidad a gray así que decidió salir del gremio.

Lucy que estaba viendo toda esta escena no sabía que gray se le había confesado sintió alegría que por fin gray se le haya confesado pero su alegría duro poco ya que juvia lo rechazo la pregunta era ¿qué paso con el amor que haya le ofrecía a gray?.

No sé qué haya pasado con ellos dos pero por el momento déjenla en paz, es verdad lo que dijo juvia deja de meterte en asuntos que no te incuben ya que ahora el que sufre es gray puede que ahora los trate normal pero esto lo hago por mi amiga no por ustedes parece que ustedes en vez de llamarse el equipo más fuerte sería mejor el ARRUINA VIDAS mejor dicho _ salió del gremio en busca de su amiga ya quería que le explicara lo sucedido.

Erza sería mejor que ya dejaras de hacer eso mira como dejaste a gray _ señalo con la mirada makarov asía gray que estaba con la mirada oscurecida y sus manos hechas puño.

Gray _ hablo natsu por primera vez en esa tarde.

Déjame en paz _ dijo en un susurro gray y se fue del gremio.

**POV de gray **

Maldita sea…. Maldita sea porque siempre tengo yo que pagar las consecuencias de los actos de los demás además juvia su mirada de rabia asía mí y a los demás no se me va a olvidar nunca, que paso con la chica que me acosaba y me amaba donde demonios quedo ella la extraño, quiero que todo este asunto de Lucy y lisanna jamás hubiera pasado, juvia me odia, ya no me ama, y Lucy me odia por haberla maltratado e insultado que demonios hago _ dijo gray tirándose a su cama.

Que hago Ur si tu estuvieras aquí me ayudarías a salir adelante _ dije en un susurro pero cerro sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

Juvia _ susurro dormido.

**Fin del POV**

**POV de Lucy**

Llevo más de media hora tratando de encontrar a juvia, necesito saber la razón por la que ella rechazo a gray, no quiero que ella se vea afectada por mis problemas, necesito encontrarla.

Pare un momento recuerdo ese día que ella me dijo que había lastimado a lisanna pero se veía rara todavía recuerdo su mirada.

_Juvia que me estaba viendo fijamente con una expresión sumamente seria, deduje algo y ella no se comportaba así que quería la verdad._

_Hay algo que no me estás diciendo así que HABLA_ grite al último quería respuestas._

_Wendy y o golpeamos a lisanna porque nos insultó _ me dijo soltando todo lo que tenía guardado._

_Q-que _ no sabía que responder eso había siso directo_.

Eso debía ser el motivo, ese día me miraba demasiado seria, hasta a mí se me hizo sospechoso el comportamiento de ella, siempre cunado me comunicaba con ella tenía plasmada una sonrisa pura pero ese día no era la juvia que conocía_ estaba pensando mientras corría.

El último lugar donde no busque fue el pequeño claro que juvia y yo encontramos a lo mejor ella está ahí.

Llegue al claro y definitivamente estaba ahí, sentada en el pasto viendo al cielo pero andaba algo mal con ello y por eso me acerque.

Juvia _ pregunte

Pero no me hizo caso no me voltio a verme ni un momento, estaba mal pero tenía que levantarle el ánimo desde cuanto ella esta así y los chicas no se han dado cuenta, juvia puede aparentar ser fuerte y valiente delante de los demás pero fuera ella es demasiado sensible necesito algo para ayudarla, camine y me puse enfrente de ella, me sorprendí su mirada mostraba tristeza, odio, culpa pero lo que más se notaba era su tristeza.

Juvia dime que te pasa, puedo ayudarte en algo _ pregunte quería ayudarla.

Creo que ya te diste cuenta verdad ese día que te llame por medio de la lacrima estaba rara ese día gray se me confeso _ ella ya no pudo continuar porque las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

Me senté enfrente de ella quería saber la verdad, mi amiga que me apoyo en todo y me saca de apuros ahora necesita mi ayuda y mis consejos así que es lo menos que puedo hacer, desde ese día que me ayudaron de ellos nunca les podre devolver el favor.

Cuéntame_ dije en modo de súplica.

Duramos como unas horas sentadas mientras juvia me contaba todo, yo misma no pude retener las lágrimas juvia está sufriendo por culpa mía, pero ella tomo una decisión pero la lastima demasiado así que la abrace para darle apoyo que siempre puede contar conmigo.

Juvia sabes que no soy la persona más indicada para hacer esto pero necesito a la juvia fuerte, valiente que afronta sus problemas sin tener miedo sé que puedes que odies a gray pero tú lo amas no pierdas a la persona más importante para ti por una estupidez no quiero que te pase lo mismo que yo _ dije pero mi mirada mostraba tristeza.

Perdón por causarte todo este sufrimiento- dije pero lagrimas caían sobre mis mejillas.

Tú no tienes la culpa de que esto pasara mi verdadera razón es que le tengo miedo a gray, no quiero que me lastime mientras este junto con él, no quiero que me ataque por un chisme que le dijeron sobre mi tu sabes cómo es gray es posesivo y celoso con las cosas que le pertenecen no quiero que pase eso _ dijo juvia mientras me daba una sonrisa melancólica.

Las dos tenemos que salir adelante somos fuertes y podemos enfrentar cualquier problema que nos pase _ dijo juvia mientras se levantaba y me daba la mano.

Hai _ dije mientras aceptaba la mano de juvia y me levantaba y caminabas juntas.

Este es un nuevo futuro para nosotras _ dije con una sonrisa.

Si y lo tenemos que aprovechar _ dijo juvia con una sonrisa.

**Bueno minna según este capítulo no era como lo esperaba pero me gusto espero que les guste como a mí, tenía en mente que este capítulo fuera que todo el equipo de natsu le pidiera perdón a Lucy pero el próximo capítulo va a estar bueno QUIEREN UNA BATALLA SANGRIENTA muajajaja bueno ya lo verán después.**

**Minnna gracias por sus comentarios y las personas que siguieron mi historia y también que la hayan puesto en favoritos.**

**Le agradezco a:**

**Kariii_chan12 – Yune Leagrove- Maribalza – Namine drawing – Happyfunnygirl –cloud123strife – Nashi Kligger – Rashel Redfern – AnikaSukino 5d.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo #8 JUVIA Y LUCY VS ERZA**

**.**

**Me regalan un review :3**

**¡ ja ne!**


	8. Juvia Y Lucy VS Erza

**Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte **

**Palabras:2038**

**Capitulo # 8 Juvia y Lucy VS Erza**

**Capitulo anterior **

Tú no tienes la culpa de que esto pasara mi verdadera razón es que le tengo miedo a gray, no quiero que me lastime mientras este junto con él, no quiero que me ataque por un chisme que le dijeron sobre mi tu sabes cómo es gray es posesivo y celoso con las cosas que le pertenecen no quiero que pase eso _ dijo juvia mientras me daba una sonrisa melancólica.

Las dos tenemos que salir adelante somos fuertes y podemos enfrentar cualquier problema que nos pase _ dijo juvia mientras se levantaba y me daba la mano.

Hai _ dije mientras aceptaba la mano de juvia y me levantaba y caminabas juntas.

Este es un nuevo futuro para nosotras _ dije con una sonrisa.

Si y lo tenemos que aprovechar _ dijo juvia con una sonrisa.

**Capítulo 8 **

**Lucy POV **

Íbamos llegando a fairy hill para ir a la habitación de juvia, ya que estaba cansada y un poco deprimida por el asunto de gray, pero cuando llegamos, erza apareció delante de nosotras, no tomamos importancia a la mirada y llegada de erza y nos movimos hacia un lado para poder pasar pero se puso de nuevo adelante de nosotros.

Erza déjanos entrar _ dije tratando de sonar un poco amigable.

Erza déjanos pasar a MI habitación _ dijo juvia remarcando el mí.

Lo siento juvia pero no puedes pasar porque viene Lucy y además a partir de ahora te corremos de fairy hill así que mañana ven por tus cosas_ dijo erza seria y su mirada no tenía ni una pisca de remordimiento ni nada de eso.

Lo que me sorprendió fue la mirada de juvia y el cambio de ánimo nunca pensé que juvia y erza tuvieran una mala relación desde que me fui sí que cambiaron demasiado las cosas pero me asuste un poco fue como cambiaron los ojos de juvia ya que sus ojos son azules pero ahora son rojos como la sangre, más tarde le preguntare sobre eso.

Erza dime el motivo de que me echaron de fairy hills_ pregunto juvia pero su voz mostraba enojo.

En serio quieres saber, te lo diré el motivo es que aquella rubia que tienes a tu lado es una maldita mentirosa, tiene razón lisanna en todo lo que dijo de ti, yo le creo a lisanna a ti no, además si tanto quieres estar con ella, decidí sacarte de aquí y lo mejor es que te vayas a vivir con ella no?_ dijo erza mirando a juvia retadoramente.

Por dios erza todavía le crees por esa canosa de lisanna, pero creo que no me harás caso verdad, peor no tienes derecho a echarla de su hogar _ dije levantando la voz

No espero que se largue y no vuelva aquí pidiendo que le den otra vez alojo _ dijo erza

Voltee a ver a juvia ella solamente tenía la mirada escondida pero no sabía que iba a hacer tenía una aura oscura pero nunca he visto que ellas se hagan daño_ pero se vio interrumpido su pensamiento.

Armadura de samurái_ dijo erza

**Fin del POV**

**Mientras en la entrada de fairy hills **

**Levy POV **

Iba entrando a la residencia de fairy hill, había llegado de una misión con gajeel y estaba cansada lo único que quería ir a recostarme y dormirme pero nunca me espere ver esta pelea.

Esas son juvia y erza _ dije en un susurro.

Por dios esto no está bien se van a pelear aquí necesito avisarle a el maestro las tiene que detener van a destruir todo considerando que juvia ya está casi al nivel de erza.

Espero que este el maestro en el gremio _ dije mientras daba vuelta y salía corriendo al gremio.

Ya casi llego _ dije en un susurro me dolían las piernas por el cansancio de la misión y ahora por correr de fairy hill hasta el gremio pero todo por una razón.

Abrí la puerta del gremio todos voltearon a verme, pero yo solo pude poner mis manos en las rodillas y poder respirar bien.

Maestro… pelea…fairy…hills_ dije jadeando por falta de aire.

Todos me miraban sin entender nada sabía que nadie me había escuchado pero levante la mirada del suelo y levante un poco la voz para que me escuchen.

Maestro_ dije mientras lo veía.

Que pasa Levy, porque vienes corriendo _ dijo el maestro pero su mirada mostraba confusión.

Maestro, juvia y erza se están peleando _ dije

Siempre se ve que estén peleando todo el tiempo no hay novedad Levy _ dijo cana mientras tomaba de un barril.

Enserio entonces todos los días se ven que estén peleando de verdad con magia y todo el complemento verdad cana_ dije en modo sarcástica.

Cuando termine de decir cana escupió la cerveza que había tomado y me miraba sorprendida y todos estaban igual.

Están peleando en serio además Lucy también está en ese pleito vayan a detenerlas _ dije como en una orden.

Elfman, gray, natsu ,gajeel, laxus, mirajane, Wendy, Levy y yo vamos las vamos a ir a detener, kinana y laki quedan a cargo del gremio – es una orden _ dijo el maestro mientras corríamos directo a fairy hills.

**Mientras tanto en fairy hills.**

Vaya al parecer siempre pensé que eras débil juvia igual como en la isla tenrou _ dijo erza mientras empuñaba su espada.

Juvia que todo ese rato tenía la mirada oculta, se le empezó a formar una sonrisa pero no de alegría ni nada de eso, era una sonrisa macabra, las chicas que todavía estaban en la residencia estaba aterradas por ver aquellas dos chicas que estaban a punto de pelear.

No puede ser tu erza scarlet me estés tomando de débil jaja creo que se me hace conocida esa escena pero no dejare que una persona como TU me diga eso _ dijo juvia levantando finalmente su mirada y la sonrisa seguí plasmada en su rostro.

QUE EMPIEZE EL JUEGO _ gritaron las dos juntas mientras cada una atacaba.

_**Wōtā Suraisā_ **_dijo juvia mientras se acercaban látigos de agua hacia erza que ella los esquivaba.

Erza esquivo la magia de juvia pero el ataque fue directamente hacia el edificio destruyéndolo a su paso y causando una explosión y una nube de polvo.

Lucy que estaba viendo la pelea de aquellas dos decidió meterse quería vengarse de erza por todo lo que le hizo y como la humillo, esta era una oportunidad muy buena para ver qué tan fuerte se hizo.

_**Kurasshu**_** _**dijo Lucy mientras corría hacia donde estaba erza pero ella la esquivo y Lucy se dio la vuelta y toco el piso con la mano y todo se cuarteo.

Al parecer yo también me uno _ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa macabra.

Parece que juvia te está dando buena pelea ehh erza, no que nos decíamos que éramos débiles y todo la cosa pero al parecer hiciste enojar a juvia y yo me metí porque me quiero vengar de ti por todo lo que me has hecho _ dijo Lucy mientras su sonrisa seguía ahí.

Voy a poder con las dos _ dijo erza mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio.

Creo que esta vez no se podrá erza _ dijo juvia mientras estaba preparada para atacar.

_**Golpe de agua _ **_dijo juvia mientras corría a donde estaba erza pero esta vez trato de esquivarla pero no lo logro y recibió el golpe que la mando a estrellar hacia el edificio.

Erza muy apenas podía levantarse ya que el golpe la hirió y su cuerpo poco a poco se hacía lento pero no podía perder ante esas personas que tenía enfrente.

_**Armadura del cielo_ **_dijo erza mientras se reequipaba__e invocaba las espadas que estaban apuntando hacia donde se encontraba juvia.

_**Haja Kensho: Itten _ **_dijo Lucy mientras concentraba energía mágica en su puño.

_**Golpe de agua _ **_dijo juvia mientras concentraba su magia en su puño.

Juvia y Lucy corrían hacia erza, cuando estaban a punto de tocarla ella las esquivo y sus golpes fueron a dar al pobre edificio que ya se estaba despedazando.

Juvia y Lucy se voltearon a ver dónde se encontraba erza pero la sorpresa fue ver que erza las golpeaba a ambas y salieron disparadas hacia el edificio.

Maldita _ dijo juvia mientras se levantaba pero su ropa estaba hecha pedazos, su short estaba rasgado y se podía alcanzar ver su ropa interior y su playera rota que se veía el abdomen plano de juvia.

Vas a pagar _ dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba de los escombros del edificio y ella estaba igual que juvia toda su ropa hecha pedazos, su short y su playera estaban igual que juvia.

Lucy crees que podrías utilizar a acuario por esta vez _ dijo juvia mientras creaba un plan.

Claro con mucho gusto _ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, ya sabía lo que estaba planeando juvia.

_**Armadura de la emperatriz del agua**_ _ dijo erza mientras veía a juvia y a Lucy que iban a utilizar las dos un ataque de agua.

_**Conjuro de Agua**__**:**_ empezaron a combinar el agua con la de juvia y aumentaron la cantidad y el poder de esta.

Juvia y Lucy unieron sus manos y salió una intensa luz que cegó a erza por unos segundos pero cuando recobro la vista Lucy y juvia estaban frente a ella y la atacaron y la lanzaron lejos.

Erza se levantó pero su armadura cayó al suelo en pedazos, nunca en su vida habían roto esa armadura, ya estaba cansada se le veía a simple vista, empezó a cerrar los ojos y de pronto todo se vio negro y cayo desmayada al piso.

No puede ser _ dijo alguien atrás de juvia y Lucy.

Derrotaron a erza _ dijo esa misma persona.

Juvia y Lucy voltearon a ver quiénes eran los que habían hablado y ni más ni menos Elfman, gray, natsu ,gajeel, laxus, mirajane, Wendy, Levy y el maestro.

Nunca nadie había derrotado a erza y la habían dejado inconsciente pero esas dos chicas que estaban enfrente de ellos lo habían logrado.

Como _ dijo natsu sorprendido.

La derrotaron _ dijo gray mientras su mirada estaba fija en juvia.

Juvia y Lucy no dijeron nada pero vieron alrededor suyo como estaba destruido toda la residencia de fairy hills pero aun así empezaron a caminar y luego las perdieron de vista.

**Al día siguiente **

Nadie sabía nada de Lucy ni de juvia pero habían contado todo lo que vieron al gremio, estaban sorprendidos nunca había pasado nada de esto en toda su vida, al parecer ese dúo estaban a la par de erza.

Aun no lo puedo creer que ellas dos hayan derrotado a erza _ dijo evergreen con su abanico.

Pues creerlo _ dijo natsu

**En la enfermería **

Se encontraba una pelirroja en una cama y se estaba despertando, cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba en la enfermería, aun no recordaba nada pero de pronto empezó a recordar la pelea de ella contra Lucy y juvia y sonrió.

Al parecer se han vuelto fuertes y estuvieron a mi par _ dijo erza con una sonrisa melancólica.

Como estarás jellal _ dijo en un susurro pero su mirada mostraba tristeza y arrepentimiento.

**Buennooo minna aquí este el capítulo espero que les guste me tarde un poco en actualizar es que estaba estudiando (eso digo yo XD) muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aunque hubo uno que no me GUSTO para nada, pero muchas gracias que hayan puesto en favoritos mi historia y a todos los que la siguieron.**

**Le agradezco a:**

**Sabina-Chan –Alice-Pandora-Darving21 – Rashel Redfern –kaeiii-chan12 – Namine drawing – jpas9304 – Nathalia-Nalu – luni-lu 123 – AnikaSukino 5d – Nashi Lopez.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO #9 Posible Perdón **

**Creo que ya se van a dar una idea de quien llegara no, bueno minna algunas ideas que me quieran dar para el próximo capítulo, minna la persona que escriba el review número 75 y 76 les daré un pequeño fanfic de mini~ one shot de la pareja que le guste.**

**.**

**.**

**Se despide juvia **

**Me regalan un review :3 **

**¡ ja ne!**


End file.
